


Eye of the Tiger

by Sharpiefan



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge Antilles: The greatest pilot in the galaxy.</p><p>Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, though I really wish otherwise. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Tiger

**Title:** Eye of the Tiger  
 **Author:** [](http://sharpiefan.dreamwidth.org/profile)**sharpiefan**  
 **Word count:** 0  
 **Rating:** U  
 **Spoilers:** Um. _Can_ you spoil for the original Star Wars trilogy on a Star Wars comm?!  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Wedge Antilles, with a cameo Wes Janson. (Wave when you see 'im!)  
 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, though I really wish otherwise. :D  
 **Author's Note:** My first Star Wars vid. It only took me about five days to make it, due to Major Issues with the original program I was using. I very nearly set Wes Janson on it with a blaster, before taking Tycho's advice to try a different program. :D  
 **Summary:** Wedge Antilles: The greatest pilot in the galaxy.

(Looks as though the AO3 may be having issues embedding today; view the vid at Youtube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4uNYHVRToQ).)


End file.
